scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Toad Stands By (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episode)
Toad Stands By is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the ninety-eighth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Toad Stands By. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship) as Duck *Luigi (from Mario) as Douglas *GC Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Oliver *Toad (from Mario) as Toad *Feathers McGraw (from Wallace and Gromit) as Scruffey *The Goombas (from Mario) as The Troublesome Trucks *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry (cameo) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James (cameo) Transcript Narrator: "GC Mr. Conductor had been to the hospital to be healed. Some goombas tricked him, and the little conductor fell into the turntable well. Now, GC Mr. Conductor was as good as new, but he was still worried about goombas." GC Mr. Conductor: "I'd rather not use them." Narrator: "He said to himself. But the goombas sang songs rude and loud. Feathers McGraw, their leader, led the chorus." Feathers McGraw and Goombas: "GC Conductor's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever! When he orders us about, with the greatest folly, we just push him down the well, Pop goes old Conductor!" Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor, Spike and Bart were shocked." RS Mr. Conductor, Spike and Bart: "Be quiet!" Narrator: "They ordered. But they couldn't be everywhere, and everywhere they weren't, the goombas began again." Goombas: "GC Conductor's no use at all, thinks he's very clever, says that he can manage us, that's the best joke ever!" Narrator: "At last, the TV Characters gave up." RS Mr. Conductor, Spike and Bart: "We're sorry, GC Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "They said." GC Mr. Conductor: "It's really my fault." Narrator: "Said GC Mr. Conductor sadly." GC Mr. Conductor: "I shouldn't have fallen in the turntable well." Narrator: "Toad felt sorry for GC Mr. Conductor, too. Next morning, he spoke to Luigi." Toad: "I'm worried, Mr. Luigi. This disrespect for TV Characters, when is it going to end?" Luigi: "Who knows?" Narrator: "Sighed Luigi." Toad: "I've got a plan, Mr. Luigi. May I stay here today and help Mr. GC Conductor? We are both great western, and must stand together." Luigi: "Certainly, Toad." Narrator: "Replied Luigi, and puffed away. Soon, Toad was explaining his plan. Spike: "Goodness Gracious, Toad, I don't think you should suggest such a thing to GC Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "But GC Mr. Conductor interrupted." GC Mr. Conductor: "No, Spike, Toad's right. It's really my fault. I must put this trouble right." Toad: "I meant no disrespect, you understand." GC Mr. Conductor: "Of course not, Toad. Anyway, driver says the same, and he's arranged it with the station master." Spike: "Very well, GC Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "Conceited Spike." Spike: "But I must hurry; my passengers will be waiting. Good luck!" GC Mr. Conductor: "So long!" Narrator: "Smiled GC Mr. Conductor bravely, but he felt dreadfully nervous inside. GC Mr. Conductor marshalled the worst goombas two by two." Toad: "That's the way, Mr. GC Conductor." Narrator: "Whispered Toad." Toad: "And if you leave that Feathers McGraw till' last, then you'll have him behind you, and you can bump him if he starts his nonsense." Feathers McGraw: "Hold back, hold back!" Narrator: "Whispered Feathers McGraw." Feathers McGraw: "And pass the word to the others." Narrator: "The silly goombas giggled. But GC Mr. Conductor knew what to do; there was plenty of sand on the ground and his feet gripped splendidly. He gave a great heave." Feathers McGraw: "Oooh!" Narrator: "Groaned Feathers McGraw." Feathers McGraw: "I don't like this!" Spike: "Go on!" Narrator: "Yelled Spike." Spike: "Well done, boy, well done!" Feathers McGraw: "Ohhh!" Narrator: "Wailed Feathers McGraw." Feathers McGraw: "I'm coming apart!" Narrator: "And he did. Then there was trouble." Mayor Adam West: "Well, GC Mr. Conductor, so you don't know your own strength, is that it?" GC Mr. Conductor: "No, no, sir." Narrator: "Said GC Mr. Conducotr nervously. Mayor Adam West inspected Feathers McGraw." Mayor Adam West: "As I've thought; rotten feathers, rusty bones. Maybe if we put you back together, you'll earn yourself a better name." Narrator: "Nowadays, GC Mr. Conductor only takes the goombas when the other TV Characters are busy. But they're always quick to warn each other," Goombas: "Take care with Mr. GC Conductor, if you play tricks on him, you'll never be the same goomba again!" Narrator: "Feathers McGraw has learned his lesson, and says nothing at all." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episodes